Horizontal rail support systems, including e-track systems, are utilized in a variety of different applications, but they are especially useful for securing and maintaining cargo in and on trucks, trailers, and other vehicles which transport products and materials. Plate glass carriers which are mounted on trucks commonly use rail securing systems with tie down devices to carry plate glass and like products, since they provide a secure means of ensuring for the safety of these breakable products. However, the product carrying capacity of such rail systems, including e-track systems, especially while transporting plate glass of varying sizes and configurations, is currently limited. Transporting a large number of different sized plate glass on a single vehicle, safely and securely, presents a challenge.